


Transformers Prime: Mirror-verse

by Deadpool111



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool111/pseuds/Deadpool111
Summary: What if, in another universe, things had worked out differently. What if, in another universe, the kids were cybertronians, what if Starscream had fallen in love? Would he still be a Con?  What if that universe were to cross paths with the present universe?How would everyone react to this new AU version of their history and the war? How would Arcee react to a cybertronian  Jack? And how would everyone react to the AU Cybertronian version of Miko having an intimate relationship with a more loyal, pure sparked Starscream?All this and more in my story, Transformers Prime: Mirror-verse





	1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Hey guys so to follow along with the story, I'll be focusing on the AU part first. It'll take place during a time where the war had already started and something terrible had happened to this version of Scream.** _

_**In this chapter, we'll be focusing on Miko and the gang as they receive vital information about a peculiar energy signature originating from Shockwave's lab. So yeah, just wanted to get that cleared up so without further ado, enjoy!** _

* * *

It was raining heavily on Cybertron, a female areobot who was colored black with pink stripes on the edge of her wing and helm was against a wall. Tears of energon leaked from her eyes as her lover lay dead on her shoulder- a blade running through his spark chamber and through the Autobot symbol. This Female was Miko and her lover was named Starscream. 

They'd been friends since their early days in the cybertronian academy and while Starscream didn't initially have feelings of love for her he did eventually fall for her after being rejected quite harshly by his crush. Miko and Starscream had always been close friends and being lovers strengthened their bond even more, and now? Well...it just made things more heartbreaking for the femme. 

She slumped to the ground and fell with a thud, Starscream's body fell shortly afterward as his head landed on her lap. But you must be wondering how this happened? Who could've done this? But that my friend is something for later, Miko looked down at Starscream's optics which were now missing that hopeful blue color because he was offline. He took his lifeless form and hugged him and sobbing her spark out. 

Soon she heard noises, fellow Autobots and familiar ones at that. "MIKO!" she heard one shout, her audio receptors recognized the voice as that of her friend Jack, but she didn't even so much as acknowledge his presence. 

"Oh scrap! Starscream! NO!" Shouted another one, at the mention of his name Miko cried more. The newcomer's voice belonged to Raphael, and again, she didn't acknowledge his presence as she just sat there crying her spark out while the thunder echoed around the planet, the drops of rain adding to the moisture of her face-plate.  She heard more voice, a third one belonging to Cliffjumper and a fourth belonging to Jack's lover Arcee. 

As she felt her comrades separate her from the deceased Starscream she tried to protest, but Cliff and Jack had her by the arms. Her screams of agony got louder and louder and she was separated from him. Raphael and Arcee grabbed onto Starscream and ran towards her. The ground was shaking from Decepticon artillery, her whole world felt dull and her vision was blurry. Her eyes shut as she powered down for a while, a huge frown was etched on her face-plate. 

The last thing she heard was the worried shouts of Cliffjumper and Jack.

* * *

 

*systems powering up* 

That was the message displayed on her optics as Miko woke up in a Medical bay. She saw her friend and mentor Ratcher pacing the floor, reading through what seemed to be her mission information, shaking his head over and over.

"That isn't right! Nothing about this makes sense...Intell gathered said the area was vacant of Decepticon activity! But _CLEARLY! **CLEARY!!**_ We were wrong, and now Miko is traumatized and in need of further medical evaluation along with the fact that **_STARSCREAM IS DEAD!_ **Dear Primes how could this happen..."

That part about Starscream made her spark throb with pain, she had prayed to Primus that he would somehow make it. That by some sheer miracle he would be alright, but it seemed that even the creator had forsaken her wish. 

Looking around more she saw that her right arm was connected to IVY drops that fed her energon, she resisted the urge to cry but her traitorous spark let a few tears out and subsequently making her moan in sorrow. 

Ratchet stopped pacing as he heard her regain consciousness and rushed over. He opened his mouth to say something but he hesitated, knowing what he was going to ask the female aeralbot answered: "I'm fine Doc....just...fine"

Ratchet frowned "Clear signs point to the contrary Miko. Not only did you sustain external physical damage that would've proven life-threatening had Cliffjumper and his squad hadn't found you when they did. But you are also suffering from clear mental stress from the rather.." Ratched paused as he frowned deeper "Unfortunate loss of your significant other"

There was silence for a while before Miko asked: "Will I be taken off the war effort because of it?". Ratchet was stunned at the question because there was an actual chance that she may have to be moved but given that the femme was headstrong and a valuable asset to the Autobots, so there was only one answer: "No, Miko you won't be taken off the military wing. You're too valuable" 

Miko's lips twitched upwards in a weak smile "Guess you can't seem to be rid of me huh doc?". Ratchet laughed at the comment, even now after everything she's been through- the Arealbot known as Miko was still able to crack a joke. "Believe me, Miko, I wish I'd stop seeing you here so often"

And to that, Miko quickly responded without thinking "Yeah well, blame Starscream for that. He's so overprotect...." Miko stopped her statement there and her frown took shape once more. Ratchet understood why she had regressed into a state of unhappiness and said nothing for a minute before giving his final verdict on her health "Well, judging by these test results, you should be clear to leave within the time frame of two days. Until then, get rest and you know the rest..."

Miko nodded and Ratchet walked out of the room. she slumped her head back onto her pillow and powered down again for rest.

* * *

 

Two days had passed in a blink of an eye, she recalled various visitors like Jack, Cliff, Arcee and even Optimus himself. She was friends with all these bots from the Cybertronian academy. She was grateful for all the company and the thoughtful words they had given her and although she was still spark broken she had a job to do, a war to win. 

So she reported to a scheduled briefing where Optimus was giving out vital intelligence on Shockwave. Miko entered the room, Prime wasn't there so she sat down beside her friends. Who gives her a look of pity, she notices and forces a smile "Hey guys!" she greets.

"Hey um...Miko. You seem to be doing fine" Jack said 

"Yeah, you sure you're okay?" Cliffjumper asked and Miko nodded. "Don't worry guys...let's just hear what this is all about and we'll go get that cyclops freak" Miko smirked and the others seemed genuinely warmed by the changed attitude. 

Optimus enters the room and explains to them that an Autobot scouting party had picked up unusually high energy reading in Shockwave's lab. A team lead by Cliffjumper was to then investigate its' origins and to shut it down at all costs. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: _**Hi guys! hoped you like the first chapter, sorry for the brief cut and the drop in writing quality. Well in this chapter, we're going to see the crossover. How it will happen....well at this point it's obvious but wth.**_  
  
_**So enjoy!**_

* * *

 

Cliffjumper assembled his team, which consisted of Arcee, Jack, Miko, and Raphael. Now to get into more detail about the rest of the crew, Jack or "Jackson" as was his full name was actually a tank, his vehicle mode imitated that of an M-36 Jackson tank destroyer the only reason he was placed in Arcee's recon squad was because his tank destroyer alternate mode was as fast as Arcee herself. 

Raphael was more like his close friend bumblebee, he was a car, he and Bumblebee were like brothers and were inseparable. The Team went on the path towards Shockwave's base in the sea of rust, they then stopped about a few clicks ahead of the lab and transformed into robot mode.

"Alright then, the place is going to be crawling with guards. Insectacons most likely" Cliffjumper explained as they proceeded on foot towards the base. "Aw I hate insectacons...abominations I tell ya" Miko whispered 

"Yeah, tell me about it. When this war's over you can bet Shockwave is going to be trialed for illegal experimentation" Raphael replied with his thoughts on the matter. "Add in torture and experimentations on fellow cybertronians and he's got a death sentence to deal with" Arcee added as she shivered at the image of a mutilated and offlined Tailgate. Jack frowned and came closer to Arcee "Still thinking about Tailgate?"

"You bet I am...Primus no bot deserves to go through that...that purple stuff was everywhere on him. Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up" Arcee replies was a nauseous look on her face. "Kinda makes me feel a bit better that Starscream went out saving me instead of whatever tail had to go through....Primus how can one be THAT twisted...i always knew in the academy that Shockwave was the kind of freak that would do things like that. Even as a Sparkling he would rub me the wrong way...yeesh" Miko said as the team reached the entrance. 

Only two insectacons were guarding the entrance which was odd. Raphael took up his sniper and quickly disposed of the two insectacons quickly and effectively without much trouble, earning compliments from Cliffjumper and responding with a thumbs up.

The team made their way up the levels with a surprising lack of guards. They entered the lab and low and behold Shockwave was there, working on a portal of sorts which resembled a ground bridge but the energy was Blue with a hint of orange instead of Green and white. 

Shockwave pauses and announces "I know you are there. It is illogical to continue hiding". As soon as he said that a few hundred Vehicons emerged from various places in the labs.

The Autobots surrounded, came out with their hands up "So THAT'S where all the guards were..." Cliffjumper quipped with a smirk as the Vehicons had blasters pointed at them. 

"Oh FREAK, what contraption have you built this time?" Arcee snarled, Shockwave was uninterested and unaffected by her namecalling and responded "What you see here is a portal generator that leads to an unexplored version of space and time"

"Where'd you even find this thing?" Cliffjumper asked and Shockwave shook his head "Irrelevant, I was hoping to use these vehicons as a test to see where would lead...but now, I think I have the perfect test subjects" Shockwave said without a hint of emotion present in his cold voice.

The Autobots were then pushed forward by the vehicons but Miko resisted and used her blaster canons to retaliate. The rest of the Autobots sought cover from the vehicon fire, thank Primus that they sucked at shooting. 

Shockwave grew tired of their incompetence and engaged the Autobots themselves. As the fight dragged on and on, Shockwave did eventually manage to push Jack through the portal.

"JACK!" Arcee screamed, after a moment of sorrow she was engulfed in rage as she engaged Shockwave who simply used his one hand to grab Arcee by the neck "You were always the lightest in the academy. So frail. That is now your undoing." Shockwave threw her into the side of the wall and faced off again Raphael, Cliffjumper and Miko. 

Cliffjumper charged at Shockwave who step-sided, brought his gun arm on Cliffjumper in a chopping motion and kicked him into the portal and then stepping back to avoid Raphael's knife strike. 

Shockwave turned 180 degrees to the right and slammed his elbow into Raph's back and used his gun arm as a sort of lance to thrust into the back on Raphs knee which made him fall down. He saw Miko take flight and used Raph's body as a shield which made her hesitate, Shockwave then grabbed onto Raph's arm and swung his unconscious form into Miko which caused a collision. 

Shockwave picks up both Autobots and throws them into the portal before getting kicked into it himself by Arcee who had regained consciousness. She was about to follow when a vehicon shot the controls and turned the portal off. Leaving Arcee at the mercy of the vehicons, but she didn't dread it.

"You know...there's a phrase i heard in a movie that i liked," Arcee says and the Vehicons look confused "I am not trapped in a facility full of Vehicons, you are all trapped in here with ME". Arcee smirked and she ran to fight the remaining vehicons

 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: _ **Hello guys! So now it's time for a change in POV. Now, this chapter will focus on the point of view of the original Universe transformers. Enjoy and PLEASE leave me a** **kudo** **and a review. Thanks**_

* * *

 

It was a lovely afternoon in Jasper, Nevada and our friendly team of Autobots was resting in their base without a Con in sight. Decepticon activity had been on the down-low since Ultra-Magnus showed up and new Kaon had been obliterated by the Autobots and the U.S military. 

Arcee was with the children watching them do separate things. Miko was playing one of her video games, this one was called Wolfenstine: The new order, Raphael was working on something with Ratchet and Jack had pieces of paper scattered on the floor with books on his left. 

Intrigued she asked her partner what he was up to, "Hey Jack, what're you working on. You seemed stressed". Jack looked up to his guardian/sister figure and answered: "Oh just working on a project for school."

"What's it about?" Arcee asked, as she never did have the chance to delve into what Humans were being taught in their schools. "Well, it's a question about the Second World War" Jack answered, she was about to ask how Earth managed to survive 2 global conflicts when Ratchet scoffed "The Second? Why'd you humans wanna have a second one for? Wasn't a first enough?"

Jack was about to answer when Optimus responded "Ratchet, it is not our place to judge as to why the humans chose to wage another massive war. Although i am cursious as to the cause of it"

Jack got his chance to explain it "Well...in the aftermath of the First World War, one of the main enemy states which went by the name of Germany and is still called that today if i may add. Was treated rather unfairly by the allies via the treaty of Versailles. It didn't help that the French, one of the allies, occupied the Ruhrer region of Germany and essentially harassed the locals there. Fast forward a few years and an Austrian man who had served in the German army, known as Adolpf Hitler rose to power in Germany and gained a huge following with his Nazi party. 

The Nazis were cruel to people who they thought were inferior or had the wrong ideology. So Communists, cripples and a lot of Jews were essentially detained and killed in mass. Essentially, the war was fought over freedom and to end the tyrannical rule of the Nazis. 

The Current day Germans have trouble with their past but they're alright now"

"A noble cause" Optimus stated as the base's communicator beeped. Ratchet answered and Agent Fowler spoke up "Prime! The Pentagon has detected a MASSIVE energy surge where your former base used to be. Now i know about everyone in team prime...i know about Cliffjumper too, so um....either he's somehow come back to life or I'm drinking waaay too much coffee" 

"Wait, what do mean back to life?" Arcee asked and Agent Fowler put up an image taken by one of the drones sent to investigate. And there he was, in his magnificent glory and familiar stature, the same color with those same tiny horns on both sides of his head. There was Cliffjumper, fighting what seemed to be Shockwave alive and well along with 3 other Cybertronions of unidentified loyalties

The rest stood there in shock and Arcee looked like she was about to faint and cry at the same time, no one said a word, not even the children. Ratchet finally broke the silence when he cleared his throat "There's no question about it...it is Cliffjumper, although there seems to be something a bit off about his energy readings"

"You think it could be a trap?" Ultra-Magnus asked and Ratched sighed "I...really am not sure". Agent Fowler then decided to add his two cents into the discussion "Now I'm not usually the one to contribute into these things but, Ratchet, that energy signature seemed to radiate as much energy as a space bridge according to the Pentagon's readings. So here are my two cents, but first, have anyone of you bots ever come across or heard the term "Multiverse theory?"

"What's a Multiverse theory?" Smokescreen asked and Fowler responded "I thought you wouldn't. It's an earth concept which suggests that there are in fact multiple universes including the universe in which we live. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them. The different universes within the multiverse are called "parallel universes", "other universes", or "alternate universes".

what I'm trying to suggest is that the Cliffjumper you see here isn't actually from our Universe, rather from a nearby alternate version of our universe". The Autobots took some time to process the information that Fowler had just told them "So you're suggesting that this is an Alternate version of Cliffjumper from another universe. That would be highly unlikely" Ratchet says but Arcee stands for it "No, Fowler may be right. I saw him Ratchet... I saw Cliffjumper die. He was also cut in half, so there is NO way that Cliffjumper is from around here"

"I concur with Arcee. But i do suggest that we hold off any further debates until we get them back to base and question them further" Ultra-Magnus replied. With that settled out, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus, and Magnus went to give "Cliffjumper" backup. The ground bridge was activated and the team rolled out, they transformed and went through the portal. 

* * *

 

AU Autobot team POV

* * *

 

Cliffjumper, Miko, Jack, and Raphael were battling Shockwave when they heard a ground bridge activate and what they saw brought smiles to their faces. "ALRIGHT! Reinforcements! You're so screwed now cyclops!" Cliffjumper quipped as he delivered a kick to the Mech's chest. 

Cliffjumper looked back and saw Arcee amongst the group of Autobots "Cee! Nice job getting Back up, Wooo, we were thinking we were screwed here. Hey Jack! See, no need to worry. Arcee's alright, Jackson Darby you really have to chill out sometimes...Arcee's a though bot"

"Wait....what?!" Arcee exclaimed as her eyes darted to the olive green mech that clearly had a tank configuration as his vehicle mode. "Arcee...don't you recognize me?" Jack inquired. "By Primus...even the voice is the same" Arcee gasped as she lowered her weapons "It's just as Fowler said...Alternate dimension" she continued with a shocked expression on her face. 

""Alternate-" Jack started but then finally comprehended it. He glared at Shockwave "Ok...CON, where the HELL are we?!" he demanded. Arcee flinched from the harshness of his voice. She had never heard Jack so....angry before, the other Autobots were also taken aback by it as they grew accustomed to Jack's calm nature...war truly changes people. 

"Miko, Raph, surround him...he ain't going nowhere until we get our answer," Cliffjumper said. The other Autobots watched as an Arielbot and another bot which resembled bumblebee obeyed the order. 

"Miko...?" Bulkhead called out and the Arielbot turned around towards Bulkhead, Primus she even LOOKED that same....same facial features, color scheme...the only different thing was that she had wings "Yeah? Oh...you must be this universe's version of Bulkhead. Hi! I'm Miko!"

Hesitantly, he waved back "H..hi Miko". This was all too strange for them, seeing a dead comrade alive and their Human friends as cybertronions, and it became even weirder when Starscream arrived on the scene. 

"Alright...ALRIGHT! Primus i can't even get an HOURS worth of sleep, can I?! Go investigate this Starscream...go do that Starscream...SHUT UP ALREADY". The Seeker turned towards Shockwave and had genuine confusion on his face "Weren't you supposed to be on the ship" he then turned to the Autobots and spotted Cliffjumper "And YOU! Aren't you supposed to be dead?!"

"Oh...." Cliffjumper muttered under his breath as everyone looked at Miko. "Scrap...." Jack said as he finished Cliffjumper's remark on Starscream's appearance...and with a CON symbol instead of an Autobot. 

Miko lowered her blasters "Starscream....". She then heard Bulkhead shout "MIKO! What're you doing! Shoot him!" the giant withdrew his weapons, as did the other Autobots. 

Starscream looked at the seeker in front of him, he could'be sworn there was something familiar about her "Do i...know you?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, Miko couldn't move "Star...." she whimpered

"This just got a whole lot complicated," Cliffjumper says and the other two, including Shockwave, agrees. "I agree... I didn't expect THIS out of all things. Starscream being a Decepticon? That's illogical"

"What do you mean ILLOGICAL?! I've always been one you DOLT!" he exclaimed. Miko starts walking towards this version of Starscream who notices and points a missile at her "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Starscream...it's me....don't you know who I am?" She asked, looking like was going to break. Starscream looks at her more closely and narrows his optics "You...seem familiar, REALLY familiar. But no...i don't. And why do you keep calling my name? It's weird, i have no idea who you are, but you're an autobot...so i think i'll kill you now" Starscream smirked as he fired. 

Miko dodged but Starscream came up close and kicked her stomach which made her pass out. The Autobots from the AU didn't even try to do anything, they were too shocked at this development.  The Autobots from this dimension, especially Bulkhead was enraged and tried to mangle the seeker and called for a ground bridge and escaped with Shockwave. 

"What in Primus...." Cliffjumper started

"did we just" Jack continued

"See...." Raphael finished as Miko groaned on the ground. Bulkhead ran over to Miko and checked to see if she was okay, he turned his attention to Cliffjumper and shouted: "WHY'D YOU JUST STAND THERE FOR?!"

"Yo! What the scrap were we suppose to do!" He shot back and Bulkhead who had just seen his friend go down exploded "SHOOT HIM! KILL HIM! HE'S A CON! KILL HIM!".

"But...he's one of us...he's our friend" Cliff answered back. "FRIEND?!" Bulkhead exclaimed in utter shock and somewhat disgusted, Optimus, seeing the confusion this created ordered the green Autobot to stand down.

"Greetings Cliffjumper. I believe you know who I am?" He asked and he nodded "Orian pax aka Optimus prime- yeah I know". 

"You know my former name," Optimus asked and Cliffjumper responded "Yeah i do. Why wouldn't i? We all knew each other back at the academy on Cybertron....". Optimus then responds "Cliffjumper, you and your team are on a different universe. A parallel one, similar to yours. Many things, it would seem are different. Let us head back to base and you may tell us everything"

"Sure thin Orion... I mean...Prime" Cliffjumper responded as he and Jack picked up Miko and went with the Autobots through their own space bridge and back to their base.

* * *

 The Autobots and their new guests returned to base where Ratchet went to treating the unconscious Arielbot. The Autobots then gathered around and Optimus then asked "Okay, we've arrived at our base. Now, please tell us what your universe is like?"

"Well...we can do you guys one better. We can show you" Cliffjumper said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "And how are you supposed to do that?" Ratchet inquired skeptically. 

"Well...Miko could." Cliffjumper said and the human Miko got confused "Wait...what can i do?". Cliffjumper looked at the being in front of him so small and fragile "I'm sorry but is your name, Miko?"

"Yeah? Who were you referring to?" she asked and Cliffjumper pointed at the Femme on the table. "She's you from another dimension" he stated which caused her to get excited but Bulkhead calmed her down. 

"So what can she do?" Bulkhead asked and Cliffjumper answered "Well...it's one of our inventions. It's called the Spark reader". Ultra-Magnus raised his eyebrow "Spark-reader?" she asked and Raphael nodded "Yeah, it's a thing that lets her upload or more specifically have her copy some of her most important memories into a hard drive and can be played as a video"

Once the team had figured out how exactly to perform it, with the help of Raphael they plugged the device into the huge monitor in their base and started to play it. "Nice we're watching a movie about Robo me" Human Miko said as she lay on the couch with human jack and Raphael along with the other bots and watched the tape. 

* * *

Miko's memories.

(Note reactions from other bots will be done it italics)

* * *

 

 Miko was walking with her parents towards a huge building named "Cybertron academy". The Black and pink seeker looked back at her parents who were also seekers, sensing her hesitance her mother smiled at her "Don't worry Miko, everything is alright. Now, go and make some friends". 

Miko nodded and ran off into the courtyard "Man where are all the other seekers...". As soon as she said that she saw in the distance, three male seekers one silver, one blue and one black like herself. 

She dashed towards them and said hello to them. The youngest of the group turned around and introduced himself "oh hey! Another seeker! I was wondering where the rest of our kind were. But where are my manners, hi! I'm Starscream! These is my brother Thundercracker and Skywarp"

"Howdy miss!" Thundercracker greeted

"Hey there!" Said Skywarp. 

"Well hello, you guys. Hey um...wanna be friends? Not many seekers around here" miko said and Starscream nodded energetically "sure! sure! after all, seekers stick together after all". 

_That's Starscream? He sounds and acts so...differently" Arcee comments getting a nod from Bulkhead "Yeah...but it's Scream. And we're seeing this from Miko's mind, that seeker may be up to something"_

_"Judging from her reaction when she saw him...i doubt that soldier. Maybe...just maybe...this Starscream isn't like the one here" Ultra-Magnus added. "Alright then. let's continue watching" Arcee said as the memories resumed_

The memory fast-forwarded a few years into the future, more specifically to what the humans refer to as 7th grade. Miko, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp were in the playground during recess when Miko had an idea

"Hey scream"

"hmm? Yeah?"

"You know tomorrow is Cyber-fools day don't you?" Miko said with a devious smirk. Starscream caught up with where she was going with this and smirked: "What'd you have in mind?"

"Well...let's get a few more friends into this so it doesn't get boring," Miko said and Thundercracker asked, "Who should we get?". Miko then answered "Well I know a few bots who' be willing to help. Jack, Raphael, Cliffjumper, Cromia, Wheeljack and Knockout"

"Sounds like a plan....who're the targets?" Skywarp asked and Miko brought them in closer

_"Oh, this CANNOT be good...." Ratchet groaned as this seemed to be a copycat version of Earth's "April fools day" where humans would play jokes and pranks on each other. "I'm actually pretty terrified to see where this is headed....i mean, Jacky and Miko working on a prank...Primus, I fear the victims"_

 

 "Okay, targets are Shockwave, Arcee, Megatron, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Soundwave, Elta-1, Breakdown, Skyquake and Dreadwing along with Ultra 'by the rules boring stick up his aft' Magnus-" 

"Ooh burn!" Thundercracker chuckled 

_"Why ME?!" Bulkhead groaned_

_"You?! What did I DO?!" Arcee exclaimed_

_"Oh here we go....my life, in BOTH universes is HAUNTED by Miko and her antics!" Ratchet_

_"I'm actually curious to see what they do you ya'll..." Smokescreen smirked. Getting a death-stare from said targets "Soldier I do not believe the list was complete..." Magnus states and Smokescreen frowned "Oh..."_

"Well go on, who's next?" Skywarp asked and Miko continued "Mmh...but seriously tho, Magnus we hit HARD. That guy needs to lighten up" Miko stated and the rest agreed "Mmh...i don't really know. Optimus and Smokescreen are chill so, not them. Ironhide will hunt us down and kill us, to dangerous...so yeah that's it"

_"Oh thank Primus!" Smokescreen exclaimed as he breathed a sigh of relief along with Bumblebee who beeped in relief. Inwardly, Prime was relieved that he wasn't a target of Miko's antics...although Ultra Magnus wasn't fairing to well as she had said he was the MAIN target_

_"Ultra-Magnus...I WISH YOU luck!" Ratchet said as he laughed at his misfortune._

The next day had come pretty fast and Miko had briefed her conspirators on what she intended to do. They all agreed without hesitation although Jack said she wouldn't prank Arcee and that was when Cliffjumper exposed him for having a mega crush on her which he agreed that he did.

The friends then lay traps around the academy, for Ultra-Magnus however....they lay a SERIES of traps. When the bell rang, the followed Magnus around, first to his locker and when he opened it he got hit in the face with a pie. Classic prank. But that said, it did ruin his outfit and he was not happy...and very well knew who was behind this and after a big breathe in and soaking in the laughter he shouted "STARSCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He tried to run around the corner but while he was taking in the laughter, Skywarp tied his laces together and he fell and was nowhere to be seen. "I HATE YOU ALL!!" Magnus exclaimed "WHEN I FIND YOU! I'LL MAKE YOUR LIVES HELL I PROMISE YOU THAT!!!"

Fortunately for the crew, it appears that pranking Magnus was something that meant a lot to her so the memories flashed forward...much to the dismay of human Miko, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee. 

Next up on her memory list, the times seem to fly by once more to her 11th Grade. This time, everyone had aged significantly and Miko was in the eyes of some cybertronions- very attractive. 

Her memories showed her hanging around with Starscream still, the two were laughing about something and Starscream blushed and gluped "Hey um...Miko?". The female seeker looked at her best friend "yeah?"

"Hey, listen um...i need help asking this one femme to be my girlfriend. She and i...well..." Starscream stuttered but he looked upset and didn't even look at Miko. Miko, on the other hand, shook her head in amusement "It's Arachnid isn't it? And you didn't tell me because you probably felt that you'd hurt me yatta yatta."

"You're taking this calmly," Starscream says without his usual life in his voice. "Of course i am..listen, Screamer- you're like a goody, nerdy big brother to me. So i understand...now do i have feelings for you?"

"Um...do you?" Starscream asked and Miko struggled for an answer "Well...truth is, i sorta do. But then again, that just may be me being hormonal...you know, Femme biology and all. I mean did you SEE Arcee last year? She was going around flirting with literally EVERY GUY"

_"Okay that has to be an exaggeration...no way i would be so, irresponsible" Arcee states praying it wasn't true and for once relying Starscream of all bots to save her reputation._

"Well...i wouldn't say EVERY mech but yeah i get it. Hey listen, i'm sorry" 

"Sorry for what? For not feeling the same way? Hey, if your spark is truly set on her...then go for it" Miko said as she hugged him. The seeker blushed but smirked "Yeah, you're right"

Starscream spots Arachnid in the hallway and goes after her, Miko while happy was still abit hurt "Damn...i really thought he had it for me..."

_'Oh...i see where this is going. It makes sense as to how she acted earlier. Oh scrap!' Acree thinks to herself, Bulkhead looks at her and confirms his own suspicions. Either something BAD happens to Scream here becasue of Arachnid or he dies in the war...and they BOTH hope it was the latter._

Miko was walking down the hallway and an hour passes. She then sees a few students whisper quietly while looking at her, curious, she goes closer and asks what's up. "Hey, why were u guys staring at me?"

"Uh...have you heard about Starscream?" one of the bots, preceptor, said. Miko started to get worried. "N-no, what happened?" she asked no ready to transform to go find him, rules be damned. 

"Arachnid played him. She did start showing affection but it was faked, she destroyed his spark. Quite brutally actually, her real boyfriend showed up and actually beat the living spark out of him" The other bot, Blaster, said. Miko felt her own spark shatter "WHERE IS HE?!" she asked frantically

"Rooftop. We were there, we wanted to go get the nurse or hell even Ratchet or Knockout but he just wanted to stay there." Blaster said. Miko dashed off and transformed into her jet mode. She flew towards the roof and transformed back into robot mode when she saw Starscream on the floor just lying there. 

"STARSCREAM!" She shouted as she ran over. He didn't even flinch, she flipped him over and thanked the allspark he was conscious. Starscream looked at Miko who was crying at the moment.

"Oh..hey Miko. What're you doing here?" the seeker asked

"I heard from Blaster and Preceptor what happened! Oh scream..." she whimpered as she picked him up and made him sit up against a wall. "She rejected me...then she had her boyfriend beat me up"

"Yeah...i know that. Oh Starscream..." she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder "Hey um...Miko?" Starscream called out and Miko responded "Yeah?". The seeker hesitated but asked "When you said that u had feelings for me. Did you mean it?"

Starscream turned to look at her, the two stared into each other's eyes "You silly clutz...of course I do!" she smirked as she snuggled up beside him. "Why'd u ask?" Miko asked already knowing the answer "Because Miko...i think I read my Spark's desire wrongly. I think...no...i'm sure now, that my Spark wants you...i...want you"

"All you had ta do was ask" Miko chuckled as she stood up and helped him up. "How do you feel now scream?" Miko asked and Starscream answered "A lot better thanks to you. Meeko"

Miko blushed at the nickname "Oh? Playing with nicknames now are we?" she chuckled as the two walked back down to their classes. 

_Arcee, Bulkhead and the rest were happy at the sight. Although a dreadful though entered their minds, that reaction to their world's Starscream had been too strong to emotional...could it be that he died during the war? In her arms? Primus they hoped not! Even the human Miko was starting to put 2 and 2 together and actually liked how Starscream was in that Alt Universe. They sat through more bonding videos and Starscream just being the most loyal and faithful boyfriend and then....the AU Autobots frown when a particular memory show up...this wasn't going to end well._

Miko and Starscream took flight over a bombarded decepticon city. Intell suggests there were no con's in the area but they were sent to do recon just incase. However a massive blast errupts from the ground and hits on of Mikos wings which sends her tumbling to the ground. 

Starscream shouts and dives in after her, managing to catch her before the got to the ground. Arachnid was the one responsible for the shot and emerged from the dust, her con symbol gleaming. 

"Well well. Look who i managed to catch in my web...if it isn't Star failure and Miko" she chuckled. Miko struggled to get up and Starscream helped her up, the two autobots fought against their former classmate. 

Arachnid thrusted and slashed but they were nimble, but so was she. After exhnanging blaster fire and threw a grenade which exploded near them and Miko, who was on the ground shot a missile at Arachnid which caught and injured her badly. 

Starscream got up and went to arrest her, but Arachnid resisted and ran him through the side with one of her knives. She had more stamina than her oppenent and threw a large hunting knife at her. With her still down she would get hit. 

Everything slowed down and Starscream pushed her off of her and picked Miko off the ground to throw her aside and evade the blade but he was too slow, yes he picked her up but Miko saw the blade pierce Starscream's spark chamber with a sickening crunch.

Arachnid got away and Miko scrambled to her feet, holding Starscream in her hands. "No...scream! NO! WHY?!" Miko shouted in pain, Starscream leaned in and whispered "Because...i love you...my beautiful Sparkmate..." Miko watched is terror and utter devastation as the blue faded from his eyes and he became lifeless with all but a smile on his face...and the rest...is history. 

* * *

 

End of memory

* * *

 

The atmosphere was quiet in the base, her reaction to their universes Starscream now made absolute sense. Optimus and human Miko were devestated, that was her in the film...alternate version or not that was her...and her life just ended the minute she saw Starscream of all beings in universe go offline.

He didn't deserve that. Neither did she. 

"Another one....YET ANOTHER ONE LOST TO THAT FREAK ARACHNID!" Arcee exclaimed in fury. "No matter what universe, alternate or not! She's a MENACE! She didn't deserve to go through that! And neither did Starscream have to go out like that!" 

Usually either Optimus or Ratchet or Magnus would stop her raging voice but from what they saw, neither had the spark to stop her. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Miko was still unconscious and laying silent on the med-bay bed. Her traitorous mind going back to events before the death of Starscream...her precious Starscream...her sparkmate. Her mind would flashback to her most intimate moments, how he would hold her, how he would cuddle her and find ways to kiss her. They bonded on a much deeper level as well, which only served to deepen their affection for one another.

But now, she could have none of that. She could feel no touch, no kiss on her cheeks or lip, no intimate pleasures either. She was all alone, he was gone...her spark felt cold and dark and alone. *systems online* She was waking up, she groaned as she sat upright and looked to her left to see her team and this universe's Autobots.

Ratchet came over to her and asked "How're you feeling? I apologize for the lack of specialized equipment but we had to improvise". Miko coughed and responded "Other than the cough i just had? I'm fine Doc bot...don't worry about me"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ratchet asked. "Oh come on doc, isn't there a better question you could've asked?" Bulkhead inquired and Ratchet shook his head "No i'm afraid not. This is to check if she has lapses in her memory, it's very necessary"

"The last thing I remember...is, Starscream shooting me. No...that wasn't MY Starscream... I don't know who that was or why he looks like him but it's not Starscream" Miko stated. "Look, Robo me-" human Miko began, the Female Seeker looked down and found a small girl that resembled her and for the first time since Starscream died the femme laughed which took her friends off guard "Are...are you supposed to be me in this universe?"

"Well yeah" the human responded pouting

"Aww, i look so small and cute!" The seeker chuckled before sighing "I only wish Starscream was here to see this, oh boy he would not let me live this one down", Human Miko went closer to her robot counterpart and talked with her "Yeah he seemed like a great guy...unlike the jerk we have here".

"Yeah...i'm really hoping not tho." Robo Miko said as the sensor on the giant computer beeped. Ratchet then made the announcement "Looks like we have Decepticon activity not far from here" 

Ultra-Magnus nods and looks at the Mirror-verse Autobots "Will you help us?". Cliffjumper nods and devises a plan "Alright we will. But seeing as there are a lot of Bots here now, i suggest 3 man teams"

"Your suggestion is noted" He simply said 

"I was going to say, the Jack, Arcee and I go out to intercept this batch of cons," Cliffjumper says, reiterating his point. Ultra Magnus nods and the ground bridge opens, however, Magnus stops them for a second "Given that Starscream may be still out there I do suggest that for this run only, that  you substitute your self with Miko, Cliffjumper"

Cliffjumper was hesitant but when Optimus told him that he should stay and let Miko go he nodded and wished the female seeker luck. Miko, Jack and Arcee transformed and rolled out.

* * *

 

The ground bridge opened in a hill above their target zone and Arcee, Jack, and Miko emerged from it and found that there were a lot of Decepticons present in the area. "Scrap" Arcee swore but Jack didn't worry too much "Don't worry about it Cee, I got this"

Arcee watched as her partner transformed into a tank and started blasting away at the cons down below. Who looked up and started firing, Arcee helped by shooting back and Miko transformed into her Seeker alternate mode and going in for ground strikes. 

She transformed and landed like a superhero. She stands up tall and full of confidence, her hatred for the Decepticon symbol grows to newer heights, her voice was cold and full of hate "You got one chance....get out or die."

Arcee shuddered at the tone of her voice, and from Miko of all people. The bright and happy girl, now transformed into a hate-filled bot with a vengeful spark, the vehicons ignored the threat and things around Miko just slowed down.

She unsheathed her sword, that being apart of her wing and dodged Vehicon fire casually just by moving her shoulder out of the way or tilting her head sideways. She then pounced on the Vehicons with her sword, stabbing, slicing, cutting and occasionally using her blasters to finish one or two Vehicons off.

She was going all out on the Vehicons, her pent up rage, misery for her lovers' death, the frustrations of the war everything just...EXPLODED into this one moment of frenzy in which she didn't even realize that she was cleaving Vehicons into two at this point. 

Her optics turned red and she was just radiating energy, this foul red mist surrounding her. She just single-handedly took out the ENTIRE decpeticon garrison out on the entrance of the mining facility. 

Jack transformed into robot mode and placed his hand on Arcee's shoulder "Hey, you okay? Primus, you looked spooked". Arcee looked at him and nodded silently before asking "What was that...that red energy?" 

Jack tried to come up with an answer but had none "I'm not so sure Cee, but i wouldn't worry about it too much". Arcee nodded her head again and asked him "What was i to you?"

"Huh?" Jack responded with an eyebrow raised

"On your universe...what was i to you?" Arcee asked again, having a somewhat clear picture of how her life was on his version of the universe. "Well, i'm your boyfriend. Soon to be Sparkmate after the war ends."

Arcee blushed and looked her Jack "Is that right? Well, we'll talk more after this ok?" she says with a smile. Jack nods and they both proceed down the surface to meet up with Miko who was waiting by the entrance. 

"Miko. Nice job with the garrison" Jack complimented. Miko smiled and nodded her head "I'll go inside, you two be out here just in case ok?" she says as she goes into the cave system with her blaster drown out this time. 

She comes across a heap on energon, crystallized and in carts ready to use. "Score!" she says as she goes near to one of the crates, and that was when a haunting voice rings out, followed by the sound of a blaster powering up "Uh uh uh...not yet you don't"

Miko turns around and faces her opponent with a wounded look in her optics "Starscream...". The twisted version of Starscream emerges from the shadows with a smirk on his face "Not. So. Fast. my little Autobot friend"

"Starscream...please for the love of Primus. Don't do this." She pleaded, hoping that somehow she'd be able to make him stop but as always things didn't go her way. "How I could've ever fallen in love with you is a joke all in its own. Shockwave told me the whole story in case you were wondering"

Miko's spark shattered upon hearing those word and tears of energon ran down her cheek. She shook her head and pointed her blaster at him "NO! You're not HIM! You're not MY star! You're TWISTED, EVIL! CRUEL!" She exclaims in pain and fury. 

He laughed "YES! That and much...much more" he cackled with insanity as he moved closer. He wanted to maker this femme suffer, not only because she was an Autobot but because it was just too much fun not to do. 

He fired a blast and Miko evaded, she swung her blade at him only for him to step aside and have him dig his claws into her side, piercing her. Miko fell to one knee and nursed her injured side. 

"He also told me that you tend to expose your sides often when you fight" he stands over her tall and mighty. She goes on the offense but he counters with a punch and cuts her left side this time. Making her howl in pain as she drops to both knees and is now on the ground. She looks up at him and pleads to his humanity one last time in some vain attempt that he wouldn't kill her "Please....don't do this."

"Sorry..honey, you aren't getting out of this". he takes her sword and is about to decapitate her when he stops dead in his tracks. He loses complete control of his entire body and everything goes black.

He quickly regain consciousness he finds himself chained up and locked up in some sort of cell. "What...WHERE AM I?! WHO PUT ME HERE!" he yelled only to be answered by a voice he thought to be his own "You won't hurt her...i won't let you". 

In reality, Miko opens her optics and looks at Starscream, he wasn't moving, he was offline for some reason. She crawled away from him in order to nurse her wounds when she was him come back online, he tossed away the sword and walked towards her.

She was backed against a corner and couldn't cry for help as the tunnel was way too deep and comms were jammed. She got out her blaster and pointed it at him "Don't you come any closer...you should've killed me there and then, you won't get a second chance"

But then he asked an odd question "How bad are your wounds?". Thinking it was a trick she shook it off "How dare you...you're pretending to be him." she was angry but as soon as he came closer, she noticed that something was drastically different about him.

He had lost all his will to kill and his face bore an expression of worry and concern instead of malice, treachery and bloodlust. But what was most strange was that his optics were now blue instead of red. Something was definitely up. Something had happened that she wasn't aware of

He kneeled down next to her and grimaced when he saw her wounds and said "I'm sorry i...couldn't do anything before. You have no idea what it was like". Miko was confused now but seeing as he was starting to converse rather than kill, she decided to speak back "what do you mean?" she asked and saw tears of energon stream down his faceplate.

"Being there without a physical form. Being a GHOST!" he said as he said the word with venom and continued "Seeing my lifeless body in your arms as you cried over and over, Sparkbroken and begging me to come back. I was confused at first but when I went to comfort you my arm slipped right through you...then I saw Cliffjumper, Jack and Raph come for you and i followed you.

I sat next to you for two days waiting...PRAYING that you'd wake up. You did thank Primus, and you asked Ratchet if you would still be allowed in the Combat wing of the Autobots and he said yes and i for one was relieved! But then this happened! The alternate universe jump and my twisted evil self...GAHH!!"

Miko was shocked at everything that he was saying. Not even her version of Shockwave could tell him all these details and even down to what Ratchet had said word for word.....could it be? It couldn't...right? There was NO way

"I HURT YOU! My precious Meeko...i hurt you. I'm no better than my father at this point! I'm so sorry...i...i'm sorry!" he sobbed with his face in his hands. There was no way this was a ruse...he even got her nickname right!

Shockwave couldn't have known that it was a private and intimate thing between them. But just in case...she had to ask "if you really are who you say you are...then i have only one question"

"Ask me...what you wish," he said, still upset and miserable. "What was Thundercrackers nickname for me?" she asked, hoping he'd answer right and that it wasn't a ruse. Starscream managed a sad smile and chuckled "He used to call you Mad Miko because of how crazy your Cyberfools ideas would ge-" before he could finish, he felt himself getting embraced by the female seeker as her warm luscious lips started to sink into his for a kiss. Starscream closed his eyes and savored the moment, 

She separated and started to sob and whimpered "How? How are you here? How are you alive? And why? Why didn't you come forward sooner?". Starscream explained to her about his mutant-spark and that he didn't even know he could possess anyone until now. 

He then carried her in his arms and headed out "No wait! They won't understand they'll think that you're a fake!". Starscream looked at her and smiled "Don't worry my meeko, I know what to do". 

He finally reached the entrance of the cave, when he got spotted by Jack and Arcee they turned their blasters on him "PUT HER DOWN! NOW!". Jack shouted, his anger at a boiling point. 

"Glad to see you too, Jack' O Darby. What? Did Thundercracker rig your energon drink with laxatives again?" He smirked and Jack lowered his gun, he saw that his optics were blue and not red but nevertheless, kept his guard up "How could you know that? Lemme guess, Shockwave?"

"Pfft, the Cyclops? Like he would know! That one-eyed freak had his head stuck in the library in the academy for literal hours on end! Besides Darby, you still owe me 10 credits for that time i predicted that Raphael would beat Ultar-stupid-Mangus anyway"

Jack lowered his gun entierly, absoultely stunned "How...only my universe Starscream could know that!". 

"Ever heard of ghosts Jack?"he asked with a sly smile but the moment was interrupted when Miko coughed "Right look! I'll explain later, let's just get her back to safety. I swear i'll explain"

Arcee wasn't convinced by juding by Jack's reaction, she would be inclined to believe it. She requested a ground bridge and she, Jack, Miko AND starscream entered"


	5. Thundercracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is horrible. it tears people apart, but for Thundercracker, those tears never stopped. He's lost much but will he carry on?

Thundercracker flew across the cybertronian skies looking for any sign of Miko and the rest of the Autobot cell that had been sent to smoke out Shockwave. He prayed nothing to happen to Miko as he couldn't take it anymore. The losses he'd experienced were tremendous, First Skywarp dies at the hands of his own father nonetheless and then Starscream? his elder brother who had meant so much to him was gone. 

Tragedy was no stranger to the seeker trio, their father had been a Decepticon fanatic from the start, beatings and lashings were common and by the time of the war, their father had forced all three of them to become Cons. It was not an experience he enjoyed but the intel he brought to the Autobots when he defected was satisfactory...although the price had been Skywarps life. 

Primus Skywarp...he was the youngest of the pair and he never even saw it coming, he had so many plans ahead and always wanted to be an Autobot but never got the chance. While everyone was shocked by the development, he had taken his first life...he was the one to kill his own father...

* * *

 

Flashback

* * *

 

_The Three seekers walked down a narrow ravine, perfect for snipers but they were on a timer. It wasn't long before the Cons figured all three were defecting with massive amounts of intel, they hear vehicles approaching and armed themselves but as they came into view he saw Starscream's eyes widen as he deactivated his canon and ran towards one of them, a familiar jet who landed._

_"Miko!!" he heard his brother exclaim as he hugged her, however, he got pushed back by a senior Autobot, one he knew all too well...Ultra Magnus. Magnus stared down at all three and asked. "_ _Were you three ambushed on your way here? Your insignia is damaged." Skywarp then replied "n_ _ope...we did that ourselves. We were forced into this Mag",_ _Magnus hardened his stare as he glared at Skywarp and stated. "_ _We are not at the Academy anymore Skywarp, out here I am COMMANDER Ultra Magnus and you would do good to remember that."_

_"Now then, do you have the intel you promised?" Starscream nodded and handed the massive case of intel over to Magnus who was shocked at how much they had managed to steal._

_But before anyone started to celebrate, Skywarp screamed. Everyone armed themselves and turned around only to see Skywarp with a hand shoved through his chest. SKYWARP!! Miko and Starscream exclaimed in horror, Ultra Magnus was also disturbed as the perp revealed himself to be their father who sneered as he pulled his hands out letting Skywarp fall to the ground dead as he taunted. "You three have been quite the problem...you always have and always will be you are traitors and poor excuses for Sparklings, i should've snuffed you out sooner!"_

_As the shocked began to settle, there was a loud bang and the con who was once bragging and taunting fell dead. Everyone's gaze reverted to the usually timid Thundercracker. "Woah...did not see that coming" Miko said as Starscream looked at Thundercracker as if he was a ghost "You ain't our dad no more...i hate you..always have. I counted the minutes on the clock that would give me any dang excuse to do that, plus i gotta admit...that felt good"_

* * *

 

It was a simpler time but then Arachnid had to show up and ruin things some more and now he's heard reports that a massive energy wave was detected at the sight where Cliffjumpers team had been heading too and at this point, Miko was the only thing he'd live for cause everything was just ashes at this point. He busted through a window and drew his weapons, expecting a fight of some kind, only to see Arcee finishing off the last of the Vehicons that were in that place. 

"Arcee? What in tarnation happened ere? Where's Miko?" Thundercracker asked and Arcee pointed to a burnt-out portal. "That did. Shockwave got pulled into that as well....from what i saw it operated like a ground bridge but this took a hell of a lot more energy to power up"

"Huh...any idea how we gonna fix that hunk a junk?" Thundercracker inquired as he studied the machine in detail. "Well it operated like a ground bridge i'm assuming it's concepts are the same. Meaning-"

"Meanin that this hunk a scrap blew through it's energy source...and now we gotta find a new one" Thundercracker said as he completed Arcee's theory. She nodded "Precisely"

"Well i'm no mechanic...i suppose callin in reinforcements for this ere predicament" Thundercracker suggested and Arcee nodded. She called for backup and Thundercracker waited on their arrival. 

A few minutes past by and no word yet so Arcce decided to just talk. "So...how've you been holding up?", Thundercracker looks at her and responds "oh i'm up to my usual...flyin missions...visting Scream.."

"I dont blame you. Arachnid always did elude our intel, she's unpredictable"

"She'll be a dead fem when i get my hands around her throat. I'm going to strangle her with my bare hands and stick me thumbs in her eyes and hold on till she's dead!". Arcee was conflicted, yes she did deserve that but did it really do the Autobot symbol justice? To snuff out any opponent in such a brutal fashion? 

"Alright look. We all hate Arachnid but Thundercracker? Just remember that we're Autobots"

"If you're gonna give me some two taled lecture about morality i swear to primus Arcee!" Thundercracker looked at her in sheer annoyance. "look i understand, tailgate remember?" 

Thundercracker knew it was futile to argue with Arcee, his spark was vengeful but he knew that she wasn't a big fan of Arachnid. Before Jack...Tailgate was Arcee's lover but Tailgate's life ended years ago and jack came into her spark. 

"Yeah....i remember..." he responded as he sighed. Backup then arrived in the form of Optimus himself, Bumblebee, Elita 1, Wheeljack, Chromia and Jetfire along with Ratchet, Thundercracker and Arcee explained the situation.

Chromia and Wheeljack took a look at it and found a map of sorts, they activated it and it showed what seemed to be multiple different cybertrons. "Well i'll be..." Thundercracker said as his breath was drawn away. 

"Yeah you can say that again....this is...a multiverse.." Arcee said as the map zoomed in on it's last coordinates in a universe titled Origin. It settled on a small planet who's name was Earth. 

"Can we open it?" Thundercracker asked and Wheeljack nodded "Yup just gimme a few days and this thing will be up and running"

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream arrives back at the autobot base...what could go wrong

As Starscream appeared through the portal he had guns pointed on him, even Cliffjumper and Raph were pointing at him. Starscream nervously chuckled and greeted everyone forgetting Miko was in his arms "H-hey guys....what's poppin.

Cliffjumper and Raph raised an eyebrow in question but their aim was steady, Ultra Magnus then noticed Miko in the arms of Starscream and growled "Release Miko Decepticon". Starscream blinked once and then twice before laughing, he chuckled and replied "T-this is all a misunderstanding. i am no Con"

Ultra Magnus growled as he stepped forwards and placed his gun on Starscreams Spark which promted Miko to then restrain him. "He's telling the truth! Now guns down, everyone!"

Cliffjumper sighed sadly "Miko...he could be playing your emotions" but to the teams surprised Jackson vouched for Starscream "Actually Cliff, she's telling the truth. He knows about "The bet" ". 

Cliffjumper narrowed his eyes as he bore a confused look "Which bet tho? We've had like a bazillon at this point.." and Jack responded "The one with Raph and Magnus". Cliffjumper's jaw hit the ground as he depowered his blaster along with Raph "No. Frekin. Way. That's impossible! There's no way Shockwave would know that becasue we were at YOUR house when we made that bet..." 

"Exactly my point...it's him Cliff. Somehow". Cliffjumper stood completely still and gulped silently as he looked at Starscream, at this point everyone in the base seemed....conflicted. On one hand the AU bots are now completely certain that their friend had just been resurrected but the bots from this universe know that Starscream was a trickster and could make stuff up on the spot.

Ratchet scoffed and waved his hand dismissively "Tch well it could be that because your portal opened up a rift between dimensions, that Starscream, upon contact with Miko could have experienced a memory lapse. Allowing for sensitive information such as you "bet" to come to his mind". Miko was growing annoyed with the distrust and proclaimed "Okay! Since the memory lapse may be a thing to consider i will now ask a VERY and i mean VERY, PERSONAL question and if he responds with the proper terms and their definitions then we know it's him"

Cliffjumper got the hint and blushed as he started to mutter "Wai-" but before he could finish, Miko pointed her missile at him which made him put his arms up in a surrender motion "Not. A. Word." He then nodded quickly and got outta there as incurring Mikos wrath is something he'd not do. The original universe autobots were curious as to the nature of the question but dared not to pursue it further. 

Miko bent in and whispered in quietly in Starscreams audio receptors, he blushed and whispered back. She smiled and hugged him as she announced with pride "Eyup! It's him alright~" 

Still confused as to what the question may have been they were at least relieved that he had passed Miko's verification test...whatever that may have been. Starscream cleared his throat and asked "So...am i good now?"

Optimus nodded and responded "Yes you are. Though how you survived is a mystery". Starscream shook his head and responded "Not a mystery actually. I have a mutant spark, which means i dont die, i..become a revenant, a ghost. So i possessed this worlds version of myself"

Ratchet was dumbfounded and voiced his thoughts "But that's impossible!", Starsream shook his head and spoke "I thought it was before but...clearly that isn't the case. I know due to my evil selfs acts and atrocities that you dont trust me. Which is well within your own rights to do so....i mean....Cliffjumper's dead here because i snuffed his spark out"

"YOU WHAT?!" Raph exclaimed in shock and Starscream looked at him sadly "Yeah...me of all people. He was injured and i didn't give him any medical attention i just-" He was interrupted by Miko who covered his mouth with her hand "That wasn't you. You of all people wouldn't hurt Cliffjumper, he's like a brother to you"

Ratchet finally had enough and his curiousity bubble exploded "Okay okay! Will someone tell me how in primus's name does your cyberton work? Or function? Or anything! You all seem cybetronian yet you are so starkly different!"

Starscream wanted to explain but Cliffjumper bumped in "I'll do the explainin. But first, tell me what you know about Primus and Unicron". Ratchet answered "Why primus is the being who IS cyberton while Unicron the destroyer, the anti spark is in fact the very earth itself on which you stand"

The Au autobots blinked and Cliffjumper replied "That...isn't how it is...for us...you see..for us, Unicron and Primus were NEVER enemies to start with"


	7. Chapter 7

The present-day bots were stunned especially Ratchet. "N-never Enemies..." Then Ratchet was struck with a moment of clarity "By the Allspark! That's why you're so different from us...it all makes sense now..." 

Bulkhead and Optimus were curious and inquired what he can conclude "Well you see...if Unicron was never enemies with Primus. Then by that very logic, Earth does not exist at all in your dimension as Unicron himself IS the earth. Which would lead me to conclude that since Humanity was an unwilling product of Unicron's antispark it only stands to logically conclude that since your Unicron and primus never battled, were never enemies and instead merged with each other...it would stand to reason that Earth's culture and Cybertron merged into one. The perfect match...the perfect Cybertronions...which would stand to justify why Jack, Miko, and Raf here aren't are you...because THEY like US are incomplete life forms who are separate. Body and Soul...Primus and Unicron"

The Autobots in the base, including the AU Autobots, were stunned by the revelation which also included the humans present. Not even human Miko dared to say anything as she looked at her Cybertronion self who in turn looked at her. Ratchet who was still fascinated by the discovery he then proceeded to ask more questions "Cliffjumper, will you tell me more about your world? I am suddenly fascinated by it and wish to know more". Cliffjumper nodded and asked "So then...what do you wanna know?" 

Ratchet then asked "Well the first thing is first! Energon. What role does is play in your biology? Does it factor into your nutrition as well?". Cliffjumper then began to explain "Thank Cybertron I payed attention in biology class....um...Energon is like our lifeblood. it courses through our systems and no we dont drink the stuff, we eat well...actually...organic stuff to be honest"

Ratchet raised an eyebrow "organic how?". Human jack then got an idea and voiced it out "Like Burgers?" Cliffjumpers eyes widen and a smile appeared on his face "Exactly! Wait- you have those here?! Boy am I starvin!" 

Ratchet was amazed "That's incredible! Now then what about your culture? And education? Reproduction maybe?". Cliffjumper, Jack, and Raph blushed "R..reproduction....uh....", he blushed more which made Ratchet raise an eyebrow. The humans got the hint and scoffed and groaned, Robo Miko just snorted and playfully hit Cliffjumper on the shoulder "What's the matter Jumpy? Embarassed?" 

"Just because you and Starscream do it all the time doesn't mean the rest of us are okay with talking about it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Silence ran through the base as Cliffjumper realized what he'd done, the Autobot took a step back while looking at Miko contemplating his life choices up to this point. The Autobot Raphael looked at Cliffjumper and said one-word "run". The Red Autobot wasted no time as he dashed off deep into the base running for his life as Miko who was red with embarrassment clenched her fists and stormed after him "Cliiifffjummppeerrrr!!!! I'll kill you!!" tho which he responded by screeching "I-I'm soorrryyy!!! Meerrccyyy!".

Bulkhead raised his eyebrow and asked "uuhh...should we do something?" he was growing concerned about Cliffjumper's sounds of agony at the hands of a scandalized Miko. AU jack sighed and shook his head as he crossed his arms "Nope...he dug his own grave when he said that openly. See, Reproduction on our Cybertron is sexual in nature. Male and Female cybertronions have parts that allow for this, that being said, however, openly talking about it in public is taboo...unless you're in a red-light district but we don't go there just yet"

Ratchet was intrigued while the Humans who already knew all this were mildly uncomfortable but were also intrigued as to how this worked "Wait, but how is it for bots like Starscream? Don't those wings get....uncomfortable?", Starscream was blushing as he fiddled around as he looked at human Miko and responded "W-well, the wings retract and miniaturize as it gets stowed away. Technically it isn't so much of a sexual thing as it is a cosmetic thing, think of it as "Civilian mode" if you will". Human Miko shrugged "I guess that makes sense".

Starscream chuckled at this reaction by Human Miko who looked at him and asked what was funny "No it's just...you really are identical in almost every way to my Miko". Ratchet was taking notes of everything that was said concerning this AU universe "So what else? I mean since Jack did explain how reproduction works, how's social life like? How was Cybertron before the war began? Did it have a caste system? What was Megatron's role?"

Robo Jack nodded as he answered "I'll answer all questions you have Ratchet" Jack sits down and recalls what he can "Life on Cybertron before the war was well...peaceful really. Megatron wasn't really that much of an activist and there was no such thing as a caste system. You were either lower middle class, upper-middle-class or filthy rich" Human Jack took notice of something odd and pointed it out "So no poor then?" 

Robo Jack shook his head "No...poverty doesn't exist in Cybertron, it hasn't existed for a while. Since when i'm not entirely sure but the jist of it was that everyone went to the academy and got an education. Hell Starscream was one of the few bots who was the closest to poor as you could get, along with his siblings Thundercracker and Skywarp" then we got Cliffjumper who was upper middle class and a complete jock..."

Ratchet raised an eyebrow "What does that mean? What's a jock?", human Jack responded, "Someone who's extremely athletic and likes to participate in sport...often wear the school jacket at all times...". Ratchet nodded in understanding as Robo Jack continued "There were different types of people in the academy, we have Jocks like Cliffjumper, Breakdown, Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Then you had the science geeks like yourself Ratchet, Knockout and Shockwave. Then the divas...females whom every guy wanted to be with or at least dreamed of being with...like Arcee...and as for Megatron, no one really knows. After we all graduated he was quiet, no one really bothered to check up on him but he was at a few protests but no one really bothered as Megatron was relatively unrecognized by the public"

 Ratchet raised an eyebrow "A protest about what exactly? If you didn't have a caste system i'd image there wouldn't be any inequality among the masses, unless the lower-middle-class you so mentioned weren't treated well"

Jack responded "Well, it wasn't really inequality as much as it was neglect...i mean look at Starscream, he was lower-middle but he's fine. He's an Autobot". Starscream hummed in agreement as his arms were folded reflecting on the past. "But. My father...wasn't, he was a Decepticon the entire way and was actually an extremist in the cause...and for a time...he convinced me and my siblings of the cause"

Jack shook his head and raised his voice in a caring but firm way "hey! Your dad was a deadbeat, do not i any circumstances loop yourself and your siblings in with him. What Thundercracker did-"

Starscream smiled and waved him off "Yes yes i am aware, it was satisfying in a way. Ol'Thunder grew a spine that day". Ratchet was curious "not that it's any of my business, but what did Thundercracker do to your father?" 

Human Jack was putting the pieces together and gulped "He shot him...didn't he?" and before anyone could comment on how that was inappropriate to assume Starscream nodded and smiled "Yeah. Point black through the spark, i'll admit i was shocked at first but when i realize how extreme he was and how cruel he treated us"

"And the fact he killed Skywarp..." Robo Raphael added as this revelation shocked all in the base. "He...killed his own kid?!" Bulkhead exclaimed "W-why?!" he asked again as he stuttered. Bumblebee beeped in shocked and Optimus narrowed his eyes and sighed "Such is the nature of the Decepticons...it would seem that your version is more extreme than ours"

Starscream nodded "To be fair, we were deserting with alot of intel". Robo Jack shook his head "That still isn't a cause for a father to kill his own child" and everyone agreed. Starscream sighed "He was too young..."

Ratchet shook his head and asked a light-hearted question "How was life for you before the war, after you graduated the academy?". Jack chuckled "I don't know about the rest but four our merry band of friends, things were amazing. Our group of friends was bigs, Me, Rapfh, Scream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Miko, Acree, Tailgate, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee. We were a happy bunch, we were out of school and we had nothing to do so we hung out with each other. The prospect of a job didn't bother us for a while so we just hung out with each other and didn't really care for anything else. Arcee and Tailgate were a couple before me and her were a thing and Star and Miko were also a thing. We actually found an abandoned mansion on the edge of a forest where we'd hang out and we actually renovated it and made it our home. We'd live there and stay there unnoticed by people. It was peaceful"

The present universes Arcee went still "Tailgate...i-is he, in your universe? Is he alive?" she asked as Autobot Jack, Raph and Starscream looked in shocked and then in sorrow as they started at the ground as if misery had overcome them "So he's dead here too?! You've got to be kidding!" Starscream exclaimed as a dreadful though overcame him "I...killed him in this universe didn't I...."

Jack tried to comfort Starscream "hey! we don't know that, don't go off assuming it, besides we all know who killed her on our universe...could possibly be the same one." Jack looks at Arcee and looks her dead in the optics "It was Arachnid wasn't it?" 

Arcee fumed as she clenched her fist "There too?! First Starscream and then Tailgate?!". Raph shook his head and responded "It's the reverse. She killed Tailgate first then Starscream...although Tailgate's death on our world was brutal. He was barely alive and delivered to Shockwave where he performed dark energon experiments on him, he tore himself apart...we saw the security footage. Although surprisingly he was still able to function, but Arachnid well...you know how that goes"

Arcee looked like she was about to vomit as she looked nauseous "That's exactly what happened to Cliffjumper on this Universe...Dark energon but instead of Arachnid it was Starscream". AU Starscream flinched as he twitched his left optic, all this was just making him feel more and more disappointed in himself and made him hate himself even more than he already had prior to this. He felt his spark throb in agony as he couldn't even fathom himself doing half of what this universes Arcee said he did but the facts were there...he was a monster

No one really noticed Starscream flinch...all except Human Miko who felt bad for the AU Starscream having to deal with this.

 


End file.
